The Buzzing
by Kyubi-X
Summary: The idea for this story came to me in a dream, come in and see what the buzzing is all about. LOL! Pun intended!
1. Prologue

**The Buzzing**

**A Story By:**

**Kyubi-X**

A/N: Okay, now I know that some of you are thinking to yourself that I don't need to being a new story, but to be honest this idea came to me and I couldn't just set it aside, when I get an idea I like as much as this I have to put it in story. So I strike up a deal, if You like this story then review and tell me to keep going, if I don't get a large response, then it shall die away never to be truly born. The decision I leave to you all…

**Prologue: It Begins…**

The young life of Uzumaki Naruto was not filled with laughter, joy, and happiness like most kids his age was. No, even at the early age of six all Naruto knew was pain, loneliness, and despair. Naruto kept trying to look for the brighter side of life but he couldn't seem to find it. Everyday if he left his apartment he was met with cold faces, hateful eyes, and hurtful words.

And this very day, this very day was the worst of days in his life. On this day, the young Uzumaki Naruto turned 7 years old, that's right, it was his birthday. And yet again unlike other kid's his age, this day was filled with danger for the poor boy.

Naruto jolted awake when he heard a loud crashing sound echo throughout his room. He looked towards his window to see that it had been shattered by a brick. Naruto immediately leapt out of his bed, made it sloppily, and leapt into his closet. You see, for poor Naruto, this had happened more than once, and he knew exactly what to do to keep himself safe, or so he thought.

Naruto held his breath as he heard heavy boots walk into his room. Guessing from the amount of noise he heard, he guessed that there were at least three people in his room. He continued to hold his breath in anxiousness until he finally let out a sigh of relief as he heard the people mutter angrily and storm out of the room.

Naruto got out of his closet as quietly as he could and began to tiptoe towards his window. Sadly for Naruto, he forgot about the shattered glass on the floor and stepped on a piece, making it crack loudly. Naruto spun around in horror as he heard the footsteps echoing towards his door. He turned and made a leapt for the window but he was just one moment too late.

Naruto was jerked back and thrown to the floor hard by an angry villager who muttered out, "evil demon brat…" Before kicking the boy as hard as he could in the ribs. And so, the three men ganged up on the poor boy and began to hit him with as much force as they could muster hoping to kill the boy.

Suddenly, amidst the beating, Naruto could have sworn he heard a strange buzzing sound coming down the hallway. As his vision began to blur the last thing he remembered hearing was the buzzing becoming deafening loud mixed in with the agonizing scream of the three villagers.

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was in more pain that he had ever felt in his life. His eyes shot open and he looked around to realize that the villagers were gone. Naruto slowly got to his feet and when he did he heard the deafening buzzing rise up again.

Naruto spun around and his eyes widened in fear at the sight he saw. Rising off of his bed were bees, hundreds and hundreds of bees and they were all staring right at him. Naruto took a step back and the bees edged closer. Naruto did the only thing a seven year old boy would do in his situation. He turned, ran, and screamed for his life.

Naruto only had one thought in mind, and that was to make it to where the Hokage tower was. Naruto ran as hard as his little body could carry him but the bees didn't seem to be letting up.

The villagers looked up startled when they heard a terrified child yell out, "Leave me alone!" Yet their gazes went from caring to cold when they saw who the boy was and what was chasing him. They hoped that the bees caught the young child and stung him to death.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a startled yelp as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground hard. Naruto curled up into a ball and waited for the bees to attack only to feel nothing but the closeness of the insects all around him.

Slowly, Naruto opened up his eyes to see a man standing behind him and the bees as close as they could be without touching him. Naruto turned his head to the man and fearfully asked, "W…who are you?"

The man looked down and the young boy and said in a soft tone, "My name is Aburame Shibi, and you are coming with me to see the Hokage, for it seems you are a member of my clan, and strangely enough, that the bees seemed to have chosen you." With that being said, the man lifted the boy up onto his back and began to walk towards the Hokage manor, the bees following behind, the only indicator to their presence was the loud buzzing of their wings.

"What do you mean the bees have chosen me, and why is that strange?" Naruto asked Shibi.

Shibi let out a soft sigh and said, "Because the only person the bees have ever chosen was my oldest daughter, and I am beginning to believe that you are a member of my clan."

Weather it be from the pain of his beaten body, the weariness from all the running he did, or the shock of a lifetime that he might be part of a clan of Kohona, Uzumaki Naruto passed out on the back of Aburame Shibi, not knowing that his life was about to change…forever…

A/N: SO? What do you think? Are you intrigued by this story? Do you want more? If so please leave a review and let me know! Thanks a lot, until next time!

Kyubi-X


	2. Welcome Home

**The Buzzing**

**A Story By:**

**Kyubi-X**

A/N: Okay, now I know that some of you are thinking to yourself that I don't need to being a new story, but to be honest this idea came to me and I couldn't just set it aside, when I get an idea I like as much as this I have to put it in story. So I strike up a deal, if You like this story then review and tell me to keep going, if I don't get a large response, then it shall die away never to be truly born. The decision I leave to you all…

Also, thanks to Spyke the Hedgehog for pointing out the fatal flaw in this chapter which has now been corrected, don't know what I was thinking. He he he… scratches the back of his head sheepishly

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home…**

Naruto groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the Hokage's couch in his office. Naruto turned his head slowly and saw the old man Hokage out on the balcony talking with the man named Shibi. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes and let out a startled cry as a bee landed on his nose and stared at him.

The cry brought the Hokage's and Shibi's attention to Naruto. They both walked in and Shibi said, "Do not be afraid of the bee Naruto, it wants to be your ally." Naruto looked back and forth between the Hokage and Shibi before tilting his head and saying, "Huh?"

Both said men sweatdropped before composing themselves. The Hokage cleared his throat and said, "Naruto please come take a seat next to Shibi, we have much to discuss." Naruto nervously got up and obeyed the Hokage's order as he sat down quietly.

The Hokage cleared his throat once more before he began to speak, "Naruto, while you were asleep we did a blood test on you. We also did a blood test on Shibi's oldest daughter and we have come to an exciting discovery. You are her son, Naruto. Shibi here is your Grandfather.

Naruto had a look of shock on his face and before he could say anything the Hokage began speaking again. "Sadly, you were born the same day that the Kyuubi attacked Kohona." At this the Hokage leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh wondering how the boy in front of him was going to react to the news he was about to disclose.

"Naruto, it turns out from records that I found about your birth that your mother was on her way back to the village with a group of your fellow family members who had been visiting over family abroad when the Kyuubi attacked the caravan your mother was in. Under the intense stress your mother went into labor and the survivors were forced to move your mother into a shack where she could have you. Sadly, the Kyuubi wasn't satisfied with leaving anyone alive and continued to hunt the group down. By the time you were born the Kyuubi attacked the shack you were located in and destroyed it. A search and rescue team lead by the Fourth Hokage came and picked up your mother who was the only one left, the team said they searched for you but never found you."

At this the Hokage took another breath and began to speak again, "Sadly, this was not the truth, in a moment of desperation the Fourth Hokage took you and used you along with a jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi to stop its rampage. I'm sorry to tell you this Naruto, but you are the container of the Kyuubi."

At this, Naruto began to shake and burst into tears. Shibi moved to hold him, but Naruto pushed him away and only cried harder. Shibi took a step back and watched the child with sadness, thinking that no one his age or otherwise should have to live with such a burden.

After Naruto calmed down a bit, the Third stepped out from behind his desk and got on one knee in front of the boy. The Third then grasped the boy's shoulders gently and made him look into his eyes. "Naruto, the Forth wanted you to be viewed as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but sadly enough, the villagers have been blinded by their loss and hate for the Kyuubi to see you as anything but the Kyuubi. However Naruto you must always know that this is not true, you are not the Kyuubi, You are from this day forth Aburame Naruto and you are a true hero of Kohona."

Naruto smiled as tears of joy flowed down his eyes this time instead of tears of sadness. Naruto hugged the Hokage before jumping out of his chair and running to his new found Grandfather. Naruto hugged Shibi fiercely and Shibi returned the favor a bit more gently. After he was done hugging Shibi, a thought came to Naruto and he turned to the Hokage.

"Wait, who is my father?" At this question both Shibi and the Hokage froze up for a moment. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we don't know who you father is, to this day your mother hasn't spoken of who he was." Shibi said sadly.

"Oh…Well I'm sure she has a reason, when do I get to meet her?" Naruto asked starting off sad that he couldn't find out who his father was, then happy and excited that he was going to meet the person he wanted to meet more than anyone in his life, his mother.

At the moment Naruto asked that question, a small knock came at the Hokage's door. "Right now, Naruto, its time to meet you mother. Come in!" The Hokage said with a smile on his face.

The door opened quietly to reveal a woman of about normal height. She had long black hair which was in a ponytail that reached to the end of her back, she wore the standard black ninja pants along with the Aburame stand issue high collar jacket, hers happened to be black, she also adorned a leaf ninja headband across her forehead. She also had a pair of stand issue Aburame sunglasses which concealed the color of her eyes.

Time seemed to freeze as the woman seemed to peer into the depths of Naruto's soul behind those dark sunglasses. Suddenly, the woman began to shake before she ran up to Naruto and engulfed him in a hug. Sobs wracked her body as she cried out, "Its really you, you really are my son!"

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears as he grasped onto the woman and cried out, "Mommy!"

On the other side of the room, Shibi was wiping his misty eyes while the Hokage simply let the happy tears fall from his aged face.

After a while of hugging and crying everyone finally calmed down enough to sit down and have yet another important talk.

Shibi and the Hokage pardoned themselves from the room to allow the reunited mother and son some alone time to get to know each other.

The woman took off her sunglasses to reveal beautiful hazel colored eyes. "My son, I am going to allow you to ask me any questions you want about me or the Aburame family you want after I give you some basic background information on myself. My name is Aburame Kira and I am the oldest daughter of Shibi, I have one younger brother named Shino and an even younger sister named Shina. I am a leaf ninja at the rank of Jounin. And as for my age, well I'm 27."

Naruto took a moment to register everything he had heard before a few questions came to his mind. "What did Shibi-sama mean when he said that the bees had "chosen me?"

Kira smiled at her son and said, "The Aburame made a pact with all the insects in Kohona once upon a time ago. The pact stated that in exchange for being able to live inside of the clan members and make us living "hives" that we would be able to call upon them to help us in battle. For most Aburame members the basic bug types live inside of the member but they also become masters over usually a certain type of bug which means that particular type of bug lives in larger numbers in the "hive" then the rest of the bug types. You follow me so far?"

Naruto nodded thinking he had a basic understanding. Kira smiled before continuing, "However, you and I are different in the fact that we were chosen by the bees to become their hives. You see, the bees tend to be more aggressive and thus the other types of bugs can live in us. However, unlike all the other bugs, the bees have adapted themselves to have groups that can do everything all the other bugs can do. For example, bees that are colored blue with black stripes are bees that don't sting, but instead bite their victims and suck out their charka. Or, a red colored bee with black stripes is a destruction bee, which explodes when it stings its victim. Also, there are green bees with black stripes, those bees have a very dangerous poison that they use to strike down their opponents with, if stung enough times, the victim would die. And finally, the basic yellow bees with black stripes are your basic soldier bees."

(A/N: Basically  
Blue-Charka Stealing Bees  
Red-Explosion Bees

Green-Poison Bees

Yellow-Solider Bees)

Kira gave her newfound son enough time to digest the information before continuing. "Also, there is one very special bee, and that is the Queen Bee, the Queen bee will draw in the rest of the bees of the hive to her so that they will never get lost, also, the Queen bee is the one that lays eggs which eventually hatch into more bees, this makes it so that you will never run out. The Queen bee never leaves the body as it is necessary to keep the other bees in order. Also, when a Queen dies, another Queen will come in its place, basically the new Queen would be the strongest female bug."

Naruto smiled and said, "I understand! But, wait, how do I get the bees to live inside of me?"

Kira frowned a bit at that part and said, "We will have to do that at our home, Father will help me to do the sealing technique because the bees have already sought you out that means they are ready to become part of you. However, a fair warning, when the bees enter into you it will hurt very badly, however if you are brave and endure the pain you will be rewarded with their allegiance.

Naruto was a bit scared at the pain part, but he also knew that he had just found his mother and his family and he decided he would go straight threw hell if it meant being with them. So Naruto looked up into his mother's eyes and said, "I'll do it, I will become one with the bees."

Kira smiled at her brave son and pulled him into another hug as her eyes misted over with tears of joy again. "Come on my son, let's go home." Naruto cried some more tears of joy hearing those words come from his mother as he allowed her to lead them out.

Together, Shibi, Kira, and Naruto bid their farewells to the Hokage and began the trek back to the Aburame clan grounds. Along the way the bees came back and swarmed around Naruto, however this time he wasn't afraid of them and allowed them to land on him. The ones that couldn't land on Naruto swirled around him forming a protective barrier as they continued their trek towards their home.

A few blocks before they reached their home, Kira noticed the villagers giving both her and her father polite nods, before looking at her son with hate filled eyes. Kira quickly pieced together what was going on and felt anger welling up inside of her at the ignorance of the villagers.

One poor villager stepped out and said, "I see you've taken the demon brat into custody, do us a favor and get rid of that filth so we can be safe again!" Before the man could even blink, he felt cold steel at his neck and he began shaking as he heard Kira say, "If you ever talk about my son like that again, I will kill you…" With that being said she let the terrified man go and left the villagers stunned at the revelation that she unleashed on them. Oh how the word would spread.

After only one more incident like that, the trio finally made it to the Aburame Manor. Naruto looked up in awe and the gigantic gate that was the entrance to his new home. "It's very easy to get in Naruto, simply put your hand on the crest of the gate." Shibi said giving the boy a look that told him to do it.

Naruto looked at the seal of a bug and gently put his hand over it. Naruto winced in pain when a small needle shot out of the seal and poked his index finger. The smallest bit of blood dripped onto the seal and the gates suddenly came to life opening up to a lush garden. Naruto stared in awe at the large beautiful garden before him. Naruto could have sworn that every kind of flower found in Kohona could be found here and then some.

As they walked in slowly, Shibi went into "tour mode" and said, "This is the entrance to our home, this garden surrounds the actual buildings like another gate. The garden itself is covered with a very powerful Genjutsu that will make the simple layout of the garden seem like the most complex maze in the world to an enemy ninja. Unless the ninja is of the highest caliber, they would be caught before they figured out they were stuck in a Genjutsu. Also, here in this garden and around the house, though you can't see them, a countless number of bugs protect this place as well. Basically, this is one of the most protective clan homes in Kohona."

As they continued along the bath they came to a stop at a giant fountain where several members of the clan were meditating. Kira leaned in close to her son and said, "This is one of three meditation spots on our complex, meditation is important for ninjas because it gets your charka control to almost perfect after you have mastered it, they can sense us right now, but unless we show ourselves as a threat, they will not wake from the meditative state. It's best to leave them alone." Naruto nodded to his mother and they continued along the path quietly.

Finally, the came out of the garden and once again Naruto could only gasp and stare at awe at what he saw. In front of him was a gigantic mansion with two slighter smaller buildings to each side. "The large building in front of us is obviously our home; the building to the right is divided in half, the first half contains a series of dojos for training and sparing, and the second half is our armory where you can get anything from clothes to weapons, we have it all. The building to the left of our home is our medical center. We found that certain members of our clan had a knack for creating healing herbs and the such, so we sent them to medical training so they could become medic ninjas. From there, we created our own facility where we could go for our basic to medium sized medical treatment. However, if the situation were serious we would still have to go to the Kohona hospital, for we don't have the supplies necessary for life threatening situations yet."

Naruto could once again only nod his head in awe of the coolness of his new home. "Also, there is one more building behind these three, and that building is our greenhouse, inside of there we grow more flowers for the garden, but we also create poisons and herbs in there as well." Kira said looking down to Naruto who was shaking slightly.

Kira was on a knee in front of her son in an instant and had her hands grasped on Naruto's shoulders tightly asking, "What's wrong honey?"

Naruto let out a small sniffle, and looked up at his mother with unsure eyes as he asked a question that no child should ever have to ask, "Am I home?"

"Oh baby, yes, its been far to long but I can finally say, welcome home my son." Kira said as she embraced her child in a soft hug. And so with that being said, Shibi, Kira, and Naruto entered into the depths of the Aburame mansion.

A/N: There we go, chapter 1 done. Hope my explanation of how Naruto was thought to be dead made sense. Anyways, next chapter will introduce Naruto to Shino, will they become best of friends, bitter rivals, or hated enemies? Stay tuned to find out!

Kyubi-X


	3. Complications and Solutions

**The Buzzing**

**A Story By:**

**Kyubi-X**

A/N: Okay everybody, I know it sounds funny that Shino is Naruto's uncle, the reason this is so is because Shibi is going to have a harem in my story. So basically, Kira and Shino are only half brother and sister. But because they are so close, they don't care about the "half" part, they just consider themselves straight out brother and sister. Also, Shino and Naruto will be looked at like brothers instead of Uncle and Nephew because they are the same age. Hope that clears stuff up and now on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Complications and Solutions…**

Shibi and Kira lead Naruto straight through the Aburame mansion towards the very back of the compound. Naruto looked around at all the people surprised to notice that they were not looking at him with contempt or hate, but rather with curiosity. Finally, they all came before a large set of double doors that were painted red.

Shibi cleared his throat and looked towards Naruto as he said, "We here in the Aburame clan don't like to waste time, so we are going to go ahead and start the ritual to get the bees inside of you. Afterwards you'll want some rest and then we will introduce you to everyone."

Naruto nodded, he was slightly afraid but he felt reassured when he felt his mother grab his hand and squeeze it gently. Slowly the doors opened up to reveal a stone table with seals engraved all over it.

"Take off your shirt and like on the table Naru-kun." Kira said to her son gently.

Naruto did what he was told and shivered slightly at the coolness of the stone on his back.

Kira walked up to the table and got on her knees in front of it. She grabbed onto her sons hand and said, "Don't worry Naru-kun; I'm going to be here with you through every step."

Naruto tightened his grip on his mother's hand as he saw the bees come up and hover over him. There were so many, he didn't know how they were going to all fit in his body.

Shibi walked up to the head of the table so that he was standing right over top of Naruto's head. Naruto watched in awe as Shibi began to go through a series of handseals before whispering something that went unheard by Naruto. Suddenly, Shibi brought both of his palms down on Naruto's forehead gently.

Naruto felt his skin crawl as holes began to open up all over his skin. The bees began to descend towards Naruto until the seal on Naruto's stomach began to glow a bright red. The bees flew back quickly and began to buzz angrily as Naruto arched his back and let out an inhuman scream. Shibi and Kira watched in horror as Naruto's claws began to grow and his eyes became an eerie yellow color.

Naruto sat up slowly and growled out, "**I will not house myself with those annoying bugs, the room inside of this boy is mine and mine alone, try this again and next time I will get violent.**" That being said, the boy roared and fell backwards onto the table breathing heavily.

Shibi and Kira looked at each other and thought one sad thought, "The Kyuubi…" Before the two went back to looking at Naruto who had changed back to his regular self before passing out. The holes on Naruto's body closed up causing the bees to begin to swarm around the room in fury at being denied and disrespected.

Kira jumped to her feet and called out the queen bee in the group. The queen came up and landed on Kira's index finger. Kira used the other part of the clan's power to talk to the queen and reason with her. Kira explained how the Kyuubi would not share his host and she also told the queen that she had another idea that she thought would satisfy her.

Kira let the queen bee fly back to the other bees before she ran from the room yelling to her father that she was going to find something. Kira was gone for about 5 minuets before she came running back in carrying something large wrapped in cloth.

Shibi raised an eyebrow at his daughter and she quickly took that as a cue to explain. "I made this for myself to house more bees, but now I see that my son needs this more that I do so I am giving it to him."

With that being said, Kira grabbed the cloth covering the object and pulled it off revealing a gourd that looked like a giant bee hive. Just like a normal bee hive, the gourd had holes in it to allow for the bees to come in and out easily. Also, there were two seals on the gourd.

The first seal on the gourd was a sound barrier seal which gave the gourd the unique ability to filter out the sound of the bees moving around inside of the hive so that the wielder of the hive could still move around in stealth like a good ninja should. The second seal was originally created so that more objects could be held in ninja pouches; however the concept was the same. With the second seal, many more bees could fit in the gourd that what one would think by just looking at it.

By the time Kira had explained the hive gourd to her father, Naruto had woken back up forcing Kira to explain the object again to her son. Naruto grew a wide smile and yelled out, "That's so awesome!" Kira giggled at her son's reaction and she turned to the bees to see if they were satisfied with her suggestion.

The queen bee moved up to the hive gourd and flew inside. After a few tense moments the queen bee flew back out and flew up so that it was level with Kira's eyes. The queen bee explained that she found the hive acceptable and that she along with her kin would protect her son always. Kira smiled and thanked the queen before taking a step back.

The queen turned towards the other bees and after a moment, all the bees present followed the queen into the hive gourd until the room went dead quiet. Kira called Naruto over as she pulled out a kunai with a bottle of ink and a brush.

"Naru-kun, I am going to create three more seals for the gourd, the first one will make it so that only you can use this gourd, to activate it I will need you to cut you hand with this kunai and smear a bit of your blood across it. The second seal will harden the entire gourd with charka making it near impossible to break. The final seal will make it so that the gourd will feel light as a feather so that it won't be a burden to you when you walk around with it." Kira said as she placed the kunai in Naruto's hands.

Kira made the seals and Naruto activated the personal seal by smearing his blood over it. The last thing Kira did was pull out a strap with clips at both ends. She attached the strap to two loops on the gourd and lifted it up placing it so that the strap went from Naruto's left shoulder and down across his body at in angle towards his right leg. Naruto gasped at the amazing ability of the seal that made the gourd ultra light, for Naruto felt almost no extra weight from the gourd. Naruto hugged his mother and she returned the favor feeling so happy for her son.

Shibi cleared his throat once again which caused both Kira and Naruto to look at him. "I figured that now we will introduce you to the entire family Naruto, afterwards we will eat dinner and then we will show you to your room. I suggest that you get a good night's sleep because first thing tomorrow we are going to the armory to get you your clothes and gear, then we will start training you how to call upon you bees, how to talk to them, and finally we will begin training your body and mind so that you will be ready for the ninja academy."

(A/N: Shibi knew that Naruto wanted to become a ninja from his talks with the Hokage.)

Naruto nodded and followed his mother and grandfather out into the main hall. Shibi spoke with another member of the clan and Naruto watched as the man nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shibi and Kira then lead Naruto back out into the garden where everyone was already gathering. Naruto's jaw slacked at the amount of people that were coming up and sitting down. Kira and Shibi ushered Naruto in front of everyone and waited until everyone showed up.

"Everyone I have a very important message of joy for the clan. It was said that my eldest daughter's son was killed during the Kyuubi attack. That information was false, we have found her son, and he stands before you today, I give to you Aburame Naruto!" The crowd was silent for a few moments before everyone erupted into cheers.

Naruto's eyes watered over and he rubbed away his tears with his arm. After a while, everyone went silent waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto looked around at all the faces before thinking of what he wanted to say. "I want to thank you all for welcoming me into this family. I promise to grow strong to protect not only this village, but this clan as well. I hope that I will get to know each and every one of you."

After that was done, everyone came up and shook Naruto's hand or gave him a hug personally welcoming him into the family. This went on until there were only five people left. Shibi stepped forward and said, "Naruto, I would like you to meet my three wives, Ayame who is your mother's birth mother, Kiri who is my only son Shino's mother, and Kyla who is the mother of my youngest daughter Shina.

The three women walked up to Naruto and embraced him. Next, Shina came up and hugged Naruto's leg before running back to her mother. Shino stepped up and seemed to be staring Naruto down.

Everyone tensed up wondering just what exactly was going to go down. Shino was not one to show his emotions often, so it was hard to tell what was going on in his head.

Shino let out a soft sigh before saying, "It would seem that I am your uncle, however, seeing as how we are of the same age, it would be ridiculous for you to go around calling me uncle, so simply call me brother."

Everyone was both shocked and relieved. Shocked because that seemed to be the most words Shino had ever spoken at once and relieved that Shino wasn't jealous of Naruto.

Naruto held out his hand angling up at Shino's head. Shino grasped Naruto's hand tightly and Naruto said, "Good to meet you…brother."

Everyone present smiled and turned when they heard a small cough. A clan member smiled and said, "Dinner is served!" Shibi nodded to the man and they all watched as he bowed and went about his business. Shibi then turned to his family and said, "Let's eat!"

Naruto jumped and pumped a first in the air as he screamed out, "WOO HOO!" Everyone except for Shino laughed/giggled. However if you looked closely, you would see the slightest bit of a grin on Shino's lips.

As they walked towards the dining hall Shino thought, "With all the women in our family, its nice to have a brother…"

A/N: There we go, another chapter done, I know this chapter was a little short but the next chapter is going to be much longer as it goes through Naruto's training up until he and Shino enter the Ninja Academy. Until next time, read and review!

Kyubi-X


	4. Training and Entering the Academy!

**The Buzzing**

**A Story By:**

**Kyubi-X**

A/N: To all who have reviewed, thank you all so much, you guys are great! And now, the first poll for my story, what kind of a love relationship do you want for Naruto? Do you want…?

Naruto x Harem

Naruto x Ten-Ten

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Sakura

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Female Haku

Other…

Vote for your favorite and leave a happy review or a review with helpful hints to make my story better!

Also, just a little other side note. Last chapter I made everyone in the clan a little emotional, that was just for the sake that they care deeply for their own, they mourned his "death" and celebrated his "rebirth" but for the most part they will remain stoic much like Shino And now without further wait, on with the show…

**Chapter 3: Training and Entering the Academy!**

Naruto was having a very peaceful dreamless sleep when he was suddenly woken up by a couple of rough shoves. Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes to see that the time was 4:30 A.M and he saw Shino standing over his bed.

"Get up, its time to get your gear and begin your training." With that being said, Shino walked out of the room and let Naruto get up and get dressed, but was surprised when Naruto simply came out in his boxers and a undershirt. Naruto grumbled something about an unholy hour and people shouldn't be up this early as he followed Shino to the armory.

When Shino and Naruto entered the armory room, Shino clicked on a light and Naruto let out a loud gasp at the sight that woke him up completely. The room itself was more like a medium sized warehouse. Rows and rows of shelves lined the room; there were weapons of all kinds from swords to bow staffs. Also, their was all the normal ninja gear like kunai and shuriken as well as their holsters. Shino grabbed a cart and they began to go down the aisle.

"You will get enough clothes to last you for a week; it is your responsibly to keep your clothes clean. Also, you will be given two jackets much like the one I am wearing. You will also receive a pair of sunglasses with you clothing. There are bandages to wrap up your exposed skin if you wish and you will also receive your basic ninja gear. My father wanted me to tell you that you are going to receive the amount of training I received in 7 years in just one year's time."

Naruto gulped at that piece of information and hoped that he wouldn't disappoint his mother and grandfather.

Naruto looked down sadly thinking that he couldn't do it. "Naruto…if you give up, only then have you failed your mother and my father, and if you just give up like that, I will denounce you as my brother."

Naruto looked at Shino in awe as a fire of determination swept through his eyes. "I will not give up, and I won't fail either, I will make you all proud!" Shino nodded and continued to push the cart along putting all of the ninja gear into the cart.

Finally the reached the clothing section and Shino stopped. Naruto looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Shino sighed. "I'm not….much for talking, and I've already said a lot this morning, go pick the clothes you want and get dressed into a pair, also put on your jacket and sunglasses, then I we will take your stuff back to your room, you can grab your gourd, and we will go train."

Naruto sweatdropped thinking, "This is a lot of talking for him? Jeez this guy needs to get out more." With that though, Naruto nodded and went into the clothing section to pick out some clothes. After a little while, Naruto came back pleased with what he had grabbed.

Naruto was wearing a pair of gray shorts that went down to just below his knees. From his ankles to his right before his knees, he had wrapped himself in bandages so that no skin would be showing. On his upper half, Naruto was sporting a grey tank top with a grey jacket like Shino's overtop. Naruto also sported a pair of shades much like Shino's except for the fact that they too were gray.

Shino raised an eyebrow slightly and Naruto explained, "You didn't have any orange, and grey is my second favorite color."

Shino nodded as Naruto threw the rest of his clothes in the basket. Afterwards Naruto and Shino went back to Naruto's room to set the stuff down. Shino showed Naruto how to put on his Kunai and Shuriken holsters. Once Naruto was ready to leave, he grabbed his gourd and strapped it on as he followed Shino to the training grounds.

Shino and Naruto arrived at the first dojo to see Shibi and Kira waiting for them. Shibi simply looked at his son and said, "Come." Shino nodded politely to Kira and Naruto then spun on his heels and followed his father out of the dojo to go train elsewhere.

Kira looked her son up and down and was very satisfied with his clothing, though she wanted to know why he chose gray. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and again explained that they didn't have any orange and that gray was his second favorite color. Kira grinned at her son and said, "Fair enough."

"Okay Naru-kun, the first thing we are going to work on today is getting you able to talk to your bees. To be honest, it really isn't too hard. Although it may sound a bit cheesy, the way to communicate with insects is to in a sense, become one with them. Although it is a bit easier when the bees live inside of you, it won't be much harder as long as they are near you. What I want you to do is to sit down and cross your legs."

Naruto nodded and did as his mother told him to do. "Now Naru-kun, I want you to close your eyes, right now we are going to meditate. After you have closed your eyes I want you to focus on trying to hear your heartbeat, I want you to think only of hearing your heartbeat ok?"

Naruto nodded once again and closed his eyes, after a while he scrunched up his face in concentration. Kira giggled and said, "Don't focus physically Naru-kun, this is a mental exercise, allow your body to relax and think about hearing your heartbeat, strain with your brain and not with your body."

Naruto nodded yet again and tired once more. "He though only of his heartbeat and after a few minuets, he heard the faint beating of his heart. He concentrated a little harder and soon found himself being able to hear his heartbeat easily."

Kira waited a few minuets before she realized that he was in a meditative state already. Kira spoke with a calm and soothing voice as she said, "Now Naruto, listen to my instruction but don't break your concentration. What you need to do know is focus on talking to the queen bee much like you focused on hearing your heartbeat, you will always be in a meditative state when you speak to your bees, you will just eventually get to the point where it will be a light state instead of the heavy one your in now. Just think with your entire mind that you wish to speak with the queen, when you hear her voice just talk to her in your head and she will understand you.

Naruto concentrated on speaking to the queen and waited for what seemed like hours to him. Finally, he heard the sound of soft buzzing and a voice say, "Hello Naruto, I've been wanting to speak with you."

Naruto saw an image of the queen bee in his mind and he bowed a little. "I consider it an honor that you choose me as your host, I hope that I make you all proud." The queen bee would have smiled if she could as she said, "Don't worry, I have no doubt that you will." With that, the conversation ended and Naruto opened up his eyes to see his mother staring at him.

He gave her a goofy smile and she laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "Good job son! We will practice more with communicating with individual bugs without having to go into a deep meditative state tomorrow. But now we are going to do the hard parts, physical and mental training. After we are done with that, we will each lunch, repeat our exercises and learning, and finally I will start to teach you how to call out your bees.

And so it would go on for a year. Naruto soaked stuff up like a sponge. That wasn't to say that he was a genius in the normal sense, however Naruto was a genius of hard work, and he wasn't stupid to top it off. Naruto knew more than the average student at the academy would, and to top it off he already knew two jutsu's and he could command his bees at will.

If you were to compare Shino to Naruto, Shino would be the stronger of the two, but only because Shino had received more training. However, if you put the two of them working together, they were a powerhouse to be feared…

One Year Later

Naruto smiled as he woke from his sleep. Today was the day when he and Shino would join the ninja academy and start their journey to become ninjas. Over the year Naruto had learned the ins and the outs of the Aburame family. For one, he learned that they were all very quiet people and Naruto had adapted a bit of that quietness himself. Now, he wasn't as stoic as Shino, but he wasn't a loud and noisy brat either.

Naruto got up and got dressed into his clothes. Naruto choose a slightly different outfit from the rest of the Aburame clan. He still wore the same style of gray shorts from when he was young, and he still taped up all the exposed skin on his legs. However, unlike the rest of the Aburame clan, Naruto didn't wear a jacket anymore; instead he wore a gray traveling cloak with an oversized hood that hid his face. Underneath the however, he still wore his gray shades that looked like Shino's.

Naruto's reason for wearing the traveler's cloak was really a very useful one. Because everyone else in the Aburame clan had their bugs hidden inside of their body, it gave them the air of mystery that the clan was known for, because Naruto didn't have that luxury he covered up his gourd with his cloak.

The only place where Naruto could keep bugs was in his arms. He smiled as he remembered the first time that he spoke to the Kyuubi and how he had convinced the beast to "make some room."

Flashback

Naruto was fighting with Shino in a friendly spar that always heated up to a slightly dangerous level. As well as being brothers they made very good rivals for each other and though neither would admit it, they depended on each other to push themselves to the next level and to get stronger.

In this particular fight Naruto was losing very badly after being caught off guard by a bug clone curtsey of Shino. As soon as Naruto had attacked the clone Shino came in and got a good kick at Naruto's head. This caused Naruto to sway on his feet and Shino took the opportunity to rush in and deliver the finishing blow via a punch to Naruto's face.

Naruto blacked out as soon as the punch connected with his jaw and found himself in a sewer that contained a very large cage. "**YOU….I WANT YOUR BLOOD…I WANT YOUR LIFE…**" A voice called out from the darkness of the cage.

Naruto suddenly found himself face to face with the most fearsome creature in the history of mankind. The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto expecting to see the familiar fear that he got from everyone. However, what happened next shocked the giant demon to its core.

"Shut your mouth you useless ball of fuzz, its about time that you and I got to have a talk." The Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprised, but quickly narrowed in rage.

However, before the Kyuubi could say anything Naruto said, "I'm not finished you dumb oversized fox, I can understand you not wanting to house yourself with my bees however I have a suggestion I think you might want to hear. If I die, then thanks to the seal on my stomach, you will die as well. Because I'm sure that you don't want that to happen anytime soon, allow me to contain bees in my arms, not only will this make me stronger by giving me a better connection with my bees but it can also be used to surprise my enemy."

The Kyuubi continued to stare down at the boy in utter rage. "How dare this insect speak to me like I am a lower being!" The Kyuubi raged in his mind. However, as his anger began to dissipate, the simple truth of the boy's words became clear to the Kyuubi causing the great beast to sigh in defeat.

"**Fine…you win, but those stupid bees in your arms only, I am not going to be hearing the sound of those pitiful insects buzzing around all day.**" The Kyuubi said before he shoved the boy out of his mind.

Naruto woke up to see the worried look on his mother's face as she loomed over him. Naruto gave his signature foxy grin and told his mother the bartering he had done with the Kyuubi. At first his mother had been worried, but when she found out the fox asked for nothing in return, she smiled and took her son to the sealing room to but some of his bees into his arms.

End Flashback

Naruto gave a polite nod to Shino as he made his way to the front gate. Shino nodded back and watched as Naruto pulled the oversized hood of the cloak over his head concealing it in darkness. When Naruto looked back up at Shino all that could be seen was the eerie glow of Naruto's gray shades against the sun.

Without a further word, the two left the compound and made their way towards their first day of school…

A/N: Yeah, I apologize, this is another slightly short chapter, but I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to their schooling experience. Also, I wasn't sure when kids entered the academy, so please don't flame me if being 8 years old was too late or too early. But for the purpose of this story it will fit nicely. Also, there will be more flashbacks showing Naruto's training and experiences with his family so don't worry I didn't forget about that. Other than that I think we are good, so yeah, read and review and vote for Naruto's paring! And also, if you want to pair up other characters like Shino cough cough give suggestions for that too. Until next time, peace!

Kyubi-X


End file.
